


Appetency

by MissDragonSpire



Category: Discord Murder Party (Podcast)
Genre: Gen, Humor, Moderate language, Not Really Character Death, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2020-05-15 10:48:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19294189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissDragonSpire/pseuds/MissDragonSpire
Summary: It's been a wild calamity of a mid-season finale, and the Murder God was desperate for a break from the chaos of her own making. It doesn't take long, however, for that familiar itch to return. Our Lady of the Black Stars wants to kill something. And McGillicutty isn't helping in the slightest.





	Appetency

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the mid-season finale of season one, in which a funny little incident got the show hijacked, and so might be a little outdated.

There was, mentally filed in her head, a number of things that the God of Murder tolerated, for godhood wouldn't have been hers without a bit of patience and perseverance on her part.

"A bit" didn't go very far when it came to the one thing that could kill even giants and immortals through monotony and the anticipation for something that felt like it would never come.

This very thing being boredom.

The Murder God huffed at the grey nothingness looking down on her. She lay face-up, watching with glassy eyes clouds roiling into storms. They would grumble and churn for a while, seeming to collect some kind of mischievous spirit, but then they would just...sputter out. They'd mix with the rest of the expanse and vanish as though never existing.

Another huff, and she kicked at the surface that she waited on. Her World changed according to both her moods and what she happened to be doing at the time, shedding skin after skin to account for the changes, such as when one of her games were well underway and the sky would turn a vicious maroon while the landscapes became jagged, crystalline hills.

The flat surface, the lackluster surroundings...the reflection of self onto land was equally a curse as it was a blessing. One's dwelling was only as wonderful as the circumstances placed onto the inhabitant.

It had been over a month, nearly two, that she'd taken her sabbatical to regain herself after that little stunt Charlie Ericson and McGillicutty had pulled on her, and she felt ready to get back into it. Replacing that rage over what had happened was a deep itch on her conscience; _need,_ not desire, was what made her squirm in place and her mind unable to settle on anything but the fresh scent of pennies and werecorgi hair.

It was a shame that the only thing rooting her in place was that damn promise she'd made to herself; the one where she'd told herself that she needed at least a month for herself to recuperate, and for her World to fix itself after, again, what those two had done to it.

"Murder."

_Ugh._ Speaking of whom...one of them at least.

She'd hoped it was the _other_ one, the one she could say was on her "Could-Tolerate" list, but the voice confirmed that some universal force out there seemed to want her in mental agony.

"What do you want, McGillicutty?" She didn't bother sitting up, merely flicked her eyes and watched him through her peripheral.

The doctor sashayed - or at least walked in some kind of fashion that existed only to annoy her more - up next to her so she could at least look straight up.

Good, her eyes were bugging out up until then.

He tapped his fingers together as a hint of a shit-eating grin appeared. "You seem bored," he commented inessentially. "Perhaps I can entertain the Murder God with a telling of the What's Up Tiger Lily story, hwat hwat. But before I begin, I should explain what a story is. A _story_ is when two or more people gather as one person expresses, through words and emotion, an event that changed that person for better or wor-"

That was as far as he'd gotten before Murder struck him. The lightning jumped from her fingertips in the same second that she bolted upright, punching into McGillicutty at the chest and lighting his frame like bloody Christmas.

"Hwa-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-!" His hair frazzled at the ends, his swirled glasses cracked, and the doctor poofed out of existence, leaving the Murder God in peace...for at least ten minutes.

She knew this because last time he'd pulled this shit on her, he came back in _exactly_ that time frame.

Dropping herself back down in a cross-legged position, she waved her hand tiresomely, blowing away the corpse-powder before she opted for laying on her stomach instead.

_Gods,_ she needed a massage. Or a shopping spree. Or just an all-out bloodbath. Whatever pleased a girl these days.

The sky had tinted itself the slightest shade of red, enough that she could pick out the clouds from the beyond. And the sun...

She watched with lazy eyes as it was swallowed by the horizon and left her in darkness again.

_One_ more day... _one more_ and the games would resume just liked she wanted. And then she would be free.

She would be...happy.

She just had to be a little more than just "a bit" patient.


End file.
